1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a communication device, a communication system and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A communication device for conducting communications according to a communication standard selected from among communication standards exists.
And, communications have been conducted between facsimile machines using a next generation network (NGN) of a base network for providing new information communication service in which fixed communications and mobile communications are merged and telephone, data communications, and streaming broadcast are merged.